un couple comme les autres?
by TrichUna
Summary: Yuki est toujours aussi froid, Shuichi toujours aussi... rose... Mais Shuichi veut juste savoir si yuki l'aime, rien de plus...


Hello, mina-saaaaaaan! nous voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Jessie-Atsu, James-trichou, la team nawak, plus folle que ma grand mère! Rendez vous tous où ce sera la guerre guerre guerre!

Miaouss-neko: oui, la guerre

Culbutte okayyyyyyy!

Hum u.u tout ça pour vous dire que cette fic de **gravitation** sur le couple **Yuki-Shuichi** n'est qu'un gros **délire** qu'on s'est pris toutes les deux sur msn. Voyez ça comme une pièce de théatre parodique ou juste comme un... machin, on le prendra pas mal... Pour les menaces de mort, c'est le bouton en bas à gauche... bien sûr, **les personnages ne sont pas à nous** (encore heureux, voyez ce qu'on leur fait subir) mais ils nous représentent bien pour certains aspects alors on les aime :-p

Bonne lecture!

**Un couple comme les autres?**

Atsuna dit :

yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (gambade joyeusement )

.

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**hn?**

.

Atsuna dit :

(saute sur yuki)

.

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(ne bouge pas d'un poil)**

.

Atsuna dit :

(frotte frotte la tête en riant comme un idiot)

tu m'écriras une chanson, dis dis diiiiis ?

.

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(soupire) j'ai autre chose a faire**

.

Atsuna dit :

(met son costume de chien et fait les petits yeux)

je sais que tu en meurs d'enviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!

.

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**c'est dommage j'ai mes priorité (pas démonté pour un sou)**

.

Atsuna dit :

(croise les bras et boude) arrête d'être si froid avec moi...

(prend une voix toute émue) si tu me hais tant, pourquoi tu ne me mets pas à la porte ?

.

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**bin vas-y si ça te chante (repartdans son bureau)**

.

Atsuna dit :

Yukiiiiiiiii !! (martelle la porte en chialant) yukiiii je t'aime, moi, tu peux pas me faire çaaaaaaa!

snirfl bouhouhouuuuu...

(s'en va en courant comme une fillette pour chercher du réconfort chez son ami Hiro)

_Plus tard dans la soirée..._

Atsuna dit :

(rerentre dans l'appart et se met à faire son sac docilement)

yuki snif

yukiiiii (termine son sac en pleurant à chaudes larmes)

.

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**qu'est ce que tu fais? (appuyé contre la porte)**

.

Atsuna dit :

(prend un air de chien battu, des larmes plein les yeux) je m'en vais...

(détourne la têtemais reste planté devant la porte sans bouger)

.

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**et tu comptes aller ou? (hausse un sourcil)**

.

Atsuna dit :

(hausse les épaules) je rentre chez moi

j'arrête la musique

tu as raison, je suis trop nul

(se frotte les joues et se tourne vers la porte puis pose une main tremblante sur la poignée)

.

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**tant pis... je vais jeter ce chiffon alors (sort un papier)**

.

Atsuna dit :

(se retourne vivement et fixe le papier sans comprendre)

yuki? qu'est-ce que c'est?

(curieux, ne pleure plus)

.

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**juste un papier de seguchi...**

**sans importance (repart)**

.

Atsuna dit :

(gambade derrière Yuki) allez montre!

.

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(se retourne a moitié) je pensais que tu voulais partir...**

.

Atsuna dit :

(ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose)

(la referme)

tu as raison...

(baisse la tête et se retourne)

.

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(jette le papier) tu me donnes la migraine (va s'installer dans le fauteuil)**

.

Atsuna dit :

(hésite un instant puis se précipite sur le papier. prend la feuille et la regarde en clignant des yeux)

.

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(allume une cigarette)**

**.**

Atsuna dit :

Yuki! C'est... Ne me dis pas que c'est...

(sourit largement)

C'est pour moi?

.

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**hn (regard en coin)**

.

Atsuna dit :

ouaaaaaah! (fait de petits bonds et court rejoindre son yuki d'amour sur le fauteuil)

(essaie de faire un calin à Yuki mais se ramasse)

.

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(soupire) t'es vraiment pénible**

.

Atsuna dit :

(relève la tête et cligne des yeux)

(ne sait pas s'il doit pleurer ou sauter de joie)

.

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(se penche et embrasse shuichi) **

**maintenant, file. tu me casses les pieds**

.

Atsuna dit :

(recligne des yeux et rougit jusque aux oreilles mais se remet sur ses pieds. hésite toujours entre le rire et les larmes)

(opte pour les deux)

tu es... snirf.. .vraiment... haha... trop... snurf snurf... méchant avec moi yukiiiiii

.

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(inhale une bouffée) hn...**

.

Atsuna dit :

(sèche ses larmes et saute pour faire un câlin à yuki mais ne loupe pas son coup cette fois)

c'est pas grave

je savais que tu changerais d'avis

(sourire béat)

.

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**file je te dis ou c'est moi qui te jette dehors (regard froid)**

.

Atsuna dit :

je pourrai revenir? (regard plein d'espoir)

(il pourrait souffler un vent polaire qu'il ne bougerait pas avec son mini short et son t-shirt orange)

.

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(soupire et se lève) tu sais que la porte est toujours ouverte (repart dans son bureau)**

.

Atsuna dit :

ouaaiiii (repart en sautillant, la si précieuse feuille collée contre son coeur)

Je sais que Yuki m'aime au fond même s'il est toujours si froid

et il m'a écrit une chansonnnn euuuuh!

je vais aller la montrer à tout le moooonde!

(ferme la porte de l'appartement de yuki et part rejoindre Hiro en gambadant)

.

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(soupire de bien être face au silence)**

.

Atsuna dit :

(regarde amoureusement la lune)

Yuki...

Suki da yo

le lendemain

au studio

Atsuna dit :

bonjouuuuur tout le monde (débarque en forme dans le studio)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**Hiro: salut shuichi**

.

Atsuna dit :

Fujisakii: Shuichi est en forme aujourd'hui, ça ne peut pas faire de mal après sa semaine de dépression mensuelle

shuichi: (croise les bras, les sourcils froncés)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**Hiro: Pas dit que ca va continuer...**

.

Atsuna dit :

shuichi: Sakano-san, j'ai une nouvelle chanson (tourne le dos à ses deux traitres de collègues. air enjoué)

sakano: (air profondément choqué) vraiment ? tu as réussi à écrire quelque chose?

shuichi: (mode amoureux) nooon... c'est yuki-mon-amour

Sakano: (tombe comme une feuille)

shuichi : (serre la feuille contre son coeur et part dans son délire plein de coeurs)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**Hiro: (regard par dessus l'épaule) c'est sur que c'est autre chose avec lui**

.

Atsuna dit :

shuichi : (regard assassin) qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**Hiro: (fais comme si de rien n'était) oh rien je disais ca comme ca!**

.

Atsuna dit :

fujisaki : (regarde aussi par dessus l'épaule) c'est sur que c'est d'un autre niveau...

shuichi: (bad mood)

Sakano: (se réveille après un coup de feu venant du couloir)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**Hiro: allons shuichi ne sois pas en colère, on dit ca comme ca ! **

.

Atsuna dit :

Shuichi : (la tête baissée) je sais que je n'ai aucun talent pour écrire les chansons...

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**k: qu'est ce qui se passe ici? (range le pistolet)**

.

Atsuna dit :

sakano: Aaaah enfin! K-San ! bonne nouvelle! Shuichi a une chanson écrite par Yuki-san lui-même!

sakano: on va atteindre les 2millions en deux jours avec ça!

sakano: (étoiles dans les yuex)

Shuichi: (se réveille)

Shuichi : ca veut dire deux rendez-vous avec yukiiiiii .

Shuichi: (s'envole)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**k: (tire sur les ailes de shuichi pour le faire attérir) c'est joli tout ca mais fut enregistrer mtn!**

.

Atsuna dit :

shuichi: Yesssssssssssssss! (pose de vainqueur avec les doigts en V)

shuichi: allez tout le monde! on y vaaaaa!

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**hiro: il est bien motivé... ca change...**

.

Atsuna dit :

fujisaki: profitons-en avant que le vent ne tourne de nouveau

Sakano: bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des rendez-vous à organiser, moi

shuichi: (fredonne déjà la chanson)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**k: (tape dans ses mains) allez au boulot les jeunes!**

.

Atsuna dit :

fujisaki: (joue quelques notes)

Shuichi: allez, on doit atteindre les deux millions! (regard entendu à hiro)

shuichi: (prend son micro)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**Hiro: oui bien sur!**

**Hiro: (commence a jouer de la guitare)**

.

_2h de dur labeur plus tard..._

.

Atsuna dit :

shuichi: ouaaaah je suis crevé

fujisaki: on a bien travaillé aujourd'hui

sakano: je suis fier de vous! quelques réglages et c'est dans la boîte!

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**hiro: j'en peux plus**

**k: pour la peine vous avez mérité votre soirée de libre!**

.

Atsuna dit :

Shuichi: (mode amoureux) je vais aller retrouver mon yuki!

shuichi: je suis certain que je lui ai manqué!

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**hiro: je l'espère pour toi...**

.

Atsuna dit :

shuichi: (glousse)

fujisaki: je dois aller retrouver Seguchi-san. a demain ! (s'en va)

shuichi: yukiiiii... (marche comme un somnambule)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**hiro: fais attention ou tu marches shuichi...**

.

Atsuna dit :

shuichi: huuuu? (se retourne et se prend la porte fenêtre de l'entrée)

shuichi aieuuuuuh (pleurniche)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**hiro: je te l'avais dis...**

.

Atsuna dit :

shuichi: boude ca va, ca peut arriver à tout le monde (se frotte le front)

shuichi: bon, j'y vais! a demain! (part en courant)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**hiro: oui a demain**

.

Atsuna dit :

shuichi: se retourne et agite la main

(shuichi arrive essoufflé devant la porte de l'appartement de yuki)

ahlalalaaaa! je suis bien content de cette belle journée! je vais voir yuki, je vais voir yuki (fredonne un air inventé)

(appuie sur la sonnette)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**ouvre la porte après quelques minutes**

.

Atsuna dit :

(saute au cou de yuki) yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**shuichi... je t'ai dis que la porte étais ouverte...**

.

Atsuna dit :

(frotte frotte la tête) je sais

mais j'ai toujours pas la clef...

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**baka... (avance avec shuichi sur le dos)**

.

Atsuna dit :

(ferme la porte du bout du pied et frotte frotte la tête encore) yukiiii... tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui !

j'ai bien chanté! et même que sakano-san était content

et fujisaki n'a pas été trop méchant cette fois

je commence à l'apprécier

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(sors une cigarette)**

.

Atsuna dit :

et hiro a trouvé une magnifique mélodie pour aller avec tes paroles

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**hn**

.

Atsuna dit :

et je suis super content les nittle grasper feront pâle figure à côté de nous!!

(s'assied à côté de yuki)

et d'ailleurs en parlant des nittle grasper bla bla bla parce que tu sais, hiro hé bien bla bla bla

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(veine sur la tempe)**

.

Atsuna dit :

(se tait)

...

yuki?

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(regard en coin)**

.

Atsuna dit :

(pose une main sur le front de yuki)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(fronce les sourcils)**

.

Atsuna dit :

tu n'aurais pas un peu de fièvre?

(s'approche, appuyé sur les genoux. air inquiet)

tu n'es pas malade au moins?

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**iie (passe la main derrière la tete de shuichi et l'embrasse)**

.

Atsuna dit :

(soupire de bonheur et se laisse aller dans les bras de yuki)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(prends shuichi dans les bras et va vers la chambre) maintenant tu te tais jusqu'a ce que je te l'autorise! (referme la porte du pied)**

.

Atsuna dit :

mais mais... yukiii je suis certain que tu as de la f... mmmh...

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**urusei!**

.

Atsuna dit :

(rougit et se fait tout petit. Se retient de parler en se mordant la lèvre inférieure)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(regard en coin puis soupire en se passant la main sur le visage)**

.

Atsuna dit :

(cligne des yeux et penche la tête) Yuki? (murmure du bout des lèvres)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**je n'ai pas toute la journée à te réserver... donc on fait ca vite et ne me prends pas la tete (pousse shuichi sur le lit et se place sur lui)**

.

Atsuna dit :

tu dis ça mais tu peux pas te passer de moi (sourire fier)

(attrape la nuque de yuki d'une main et l'embrasse)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(grogne et attaque sauvagement les lèvres de shuichi)**

.

Atsuna dit :

(lâche un léger gémissement, enroulant sensuellement ses jambes autour de la taille de yuki)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**passe les mains sous le t-shirt (du moins ce qui sert de t-shirt) et caresse le torse de shuichi**

.

Atsuna dit :

(ne se sent plus et l'embrasse avec passion redoublée)

haaaaan yukii... aah

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(s'écarte vivement et commence à sortir de la chambre) je t'avais dit de te taire... j'ai du boulot ne me dérange pas jusqu'à ce que je sorte**

.

Atsuna dit :

YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (flammes et regard meurtrier)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(claque la porte du bureau)**

.

Atsuna dit :

(frustré, se lève et va harceler la porte du bureau)

Yuki! sors de lààààà! en plus je parie que tu vas même pas écrire!

(frappe encore à la porte)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(voix de l'intérieur) fou moi la paix j'ai besoin de me concentrer je t'ai dis!**

.

Atsuna dit :

(frappe encore à la porte) allez! c'est pas de ma faute quand même si tu me fais de l'effet (petite voix attendrissante)

(se colle à la porte et ferme les yeux)

quand tu m'embrasses, je perds tous mes moyens...

et puis, j'adore quand tu fais ce truc, tu sais...

(sourire béat)

j'ai l'impression de voir les étoiles

(soupire)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(ouvre la porte d'un coup) tu ne peux pas te taire! **

.

Atsuna dit :

(se fait éjecter contre le mur)

(murmure) aie!

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(fusille du regard)**

.

Atsuna dit :

(encaisse le coup. Secoue la tête, dépité et se tait)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(soupire puis prend shuichi dans ses bras)**

.

Atsuna dit :

(pleure en silence et s'accroche à yuki)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(pose la tete sur le crane du (rose? xD) garçon et ferme les yeux)**

.

Atsuna dit :

(lâche quelques sanglots mais ne dit plus rien (putain ca fait mal de se prendre un mur!))

(finit par croasser un faible) pourquoiii? (larmoyant)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(lève la tete de shuichi en soulevant le menton) tu sais que tu peux etre casse-pied des fois... mais je t'aime quand même...**

.

Atsuna dit :

(rougit. les larmes se tarissent sur ses petites joues. sourit)

**.**

**Yuki Chan dit :**

**(l'embrasse pour ne plus voir les larmes)**

.

Atsuna dit :

(murmure) je t'aime aussi, yuki... (ferme les yeux et profite de la douce étreinte)

THE END


End file.
